K'Tayna Havenworth
by mizz loserr
Summary: One shot. Zack's cousin K'Tayna Havenworth comes to live with them after her parents die of a horrible poisoning at a sushi bar. I repeat: One shot, and COMPLETE.


**_ONE-SHOT OF ZACK'S COUSIN, K'TAYNA HAVENWORTH! AREN'T YOU SO PLEASED? :)_**  
  
K'Tayna Charlotte Havenworth sighed as she looked at the door to the apartment. It belonged to her Uncle Stewart, Aunt Susanna and her cousin Zack, who she had never met. K'Tayna heard a distant sound of the electric guitar playing in the background.  
  
'Well, at least they listen to Jimi Hendrix, and maybe if I jam with the CD, they won't notice my guitar playing ability.' she thought to herself as she rang the doorbell, with the social workers' hand on her shoulder.  
  
K'Tayna was wearing a tight black shirt that had the Blink-182 logo on it. Needless to say, it looked lovely with her long, thick, shoulder length choclate brown hair. She was also wearing authentic black pinstiped Dickies pants, exclusevily bought from Hot Topic $10 off. K'Tayna's feet were adorned with black high-top chucks. Her gig bag held tightly in her right hand, and her backpack was tossed lazily on one shoulder. She wore a collection of guitar picks on her necklace, which she decorated herself. The one thing she liked most about her apperance was the fact that she had a thick white birthmark down her hair, from the top of her scalp on the right side of her face down to the tip. This birthmark made her the object of teasing in elementary school and until now, when she was 16.  
  
A boy about her age opened the door. He had on a Frizzle Fry Inc. trucker hat, and was a good 4 inches taller than her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, a surfer inspired necklace, and low-top Chucks with a flame design on the outer edge. If K'Tayna looked closely, she could see a small hooped earring with a few tiny black and blue beads on his left ear. He looked at the two strangers confused.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked as a Flippino girl wearing a hot pink Ramones t-shirt appeared next to him, slightly pouting. The social worker nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am Mrs. Kordvaus, and you must be Zackery. You are so grown up! Is your father home?" The girl started cracking up in hysterical laughter, and the boy was also working hard to keep a straight face. K'Tayna was very annoyed with this girl.  
  
"No, I'm Freddy. Freddy Jones. Lemme get Mr. M for you." the boy who appeared not to be this 'Zackery' turned around and yelled. "MR. M! MR. M! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"   
  
A man who suggested to K'Tayna was not supposed to mess with appeared behind Freddy and the Ramones chic.  
  
"You guys can go back to Zackery's room." The teens departed and once the turned the corner, they broke into a run, and their laughter carried down the hall. K'Tayna was automatically envious of this girl, and wished that she could be the one going down the hall with that dead sexy boy.  
  
"How may I help you?" the man inquired. The social worker Mrs. Kordvaus stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hello, I am Mrs. Kordvaus, I spoke to you over the phone earlier. This is your 16 year-old neice, K'Tayna. She's your sisters' daughter. May we come in so we can discuss her living arragements with you?" Mrs. Kordvaus rattled off, as if she planned the entire thing. K'Tayna rolled her eyes and blew a strand of her hair out of her eye, covered in black eyeliner and mascara. "Mr. M" nodded curtly, and held the door open wider for them.  
  
###  
  
"Well, thank you again Stewart, you sure saved the day." Mrs. Kordvaus replied, a little too cheerfully. She bid her goodbyes and exited the apartment. K'Tayna sat with her feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Nice crib." she commented. Her Uncle Stewart looked slightly taken aback by her choice of words, but quickly shook the feeling away.  
  
"So, you're 16?" he asked, making attempt at conversation. K'Tayna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing gets past you, does it now Stew?" Uncle Stewart's look turned cold at the tone of her voice, and the use of the nickname only his wife used.  
  
"Don't you start playing K'Tayna. I'm very sorry about your parents poisioning, but you don't have to take it out on the world." K'Tayna huffed and had her famous 'out-to-kill' expression on.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's time for you to meet Zack and his little gang. ZACK! ZACK!" Uncle Stewart called. Soon, a boy with hair reaching down the tips of his ears entered the room. His hair was the same color as K'Taynas'. He was wearing a white Jimi Hendrix shirt and had on baggy cargo shorts, and the same kind of Chucks as Freddy had, only his were high-tops. He was followed by the same 2 people K'Tayna saw at the door, but they had a new gang-member: a petite girl with long blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a blood red shirt with the name 'Stevie Nicks' written below her neck in black letters, and it was outlined in clear rhinestones.   
  
The boy with chocolate hair stepped closer to Uncle Stewart, and looked from K'Tayna to his father, to his friends, and he was obviously confused. Uncle Stewart placed his hand on the boys' shoulder.  
  
"K'Tayna, this is your cousin Zack. Zack, this is your cousin K'Tayna Havenworth."  
  
"Hello." Zack nodded. K'Tayna noted that he had on a chain necklace. On it was a single black guitar pick, bearing the 'School of Rock' crest. Uncle Stewart nodded, said something about leaving them to talk and walked off, into what must be the kitchen area, since the smell of pizza soon filled their noses.  
  
The Stevie Nicks fan cleared her throat.  
  
"So. Your name is K'Tayna?" K'Tayna nodded, refusing to talk. "Oookay...what kind of stuff do you like? Music wise I mean."  
  
"I like your t-shirt." Ramones girl added. K'Tayna rolled her eyes.  
  
"I like Blink-182. Wanna make something out of it?" she replied defensivly. Everyone at her last school said Blink-182 was a total joke and were posuers. She wasn't so fast to trust these trophy-kids, even when they did have good taste in music. Ramones girl looked offended.  
  
"We like some of Blink-182's stuff. Don't be too quick to judge. By the way, my name's Katie." Ramones girl replied. The Stevie fan looked up from the spot on the carpet she was staring at.  
  
"I'm Marta, and this is Freddy," Marta said, pointing at Freddy, who was fiddiling with the bill of his hat without taking it off. "He wears that hat every damn day. That's what it says on the website at least." Marta smiled and Freddy playfully punched her.  
  
"What website?" K'Tayna asked cooly.  
  
"Our band website." Zack awnsered. K'Tayna raised her eyebrows.   
  
"You're in a band? What do you play, the clarinet?"   
  
Zack shook his head. "That's Summer's job. I play the guitar. In a real band, that plays gigs, not parades. Where we go to arenas, not orchestra pits."  
  
"We're in School of Rock." Freddy said proudly. K'Tayna shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I've heard of them." she replied, clearly unimpressed.  
  
"Pizza's ready!" a female voice echoed throughout the apartment. The 5 teens headed towards the dining area.   
  
'She's going to take a while to get used to.' Katie thought bitterly as she watched K'Tayna take a bite out of pepperoni pizza.  
  
'I hope she burns her tounge.' she told herself as she took a bite out of her meat lovers. All of a sudden, the hottness of all the toppings stung her tounge.  
  
"HOT HOT HOT! WATER, WATER, WATER!" Katie yelled as Zack handed her a glass of water. She chugged it and watched K'Tayna laugh with the rest of the gang.  
  
'You won't be laughing for long posuer.' Katie thought bitterly as she placed the glass down and bit on the thin crust.  
  
###  
  
**That's all you'll be hearing from this story. Sorry if you wanted more. But you won't get any more of this story. I made this as a joke, and I also wanted to get a Mary-Sue out of my system.   
  
Kudos to you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own K'Tayna Havenworth. I got her off a Mary-Sue generator. I sware! She's not mine!**


End file.
